How long can I wait?
by Animerican
Summary: I have to start where I left off before. Sorry for all the new readers. I know it will be confusing to you but please stay with me. I have a new chapter up finally sorry ppls, ff.net wouldnt let me upld new chaps. enjoy!
1. Trouble in Edo

Disclaimer: I do not own any DOA characters. Only various characters are mine and mine only. ::a little me in the back interrupts and waves:: "Hi mom" ::I turn around and slap the figure:: "Sit down cant you see this is important?" ::the mini me walks over crying:: "I'm telling mom!" You know what I'm so sorry you guys. This is supposed to be my disclaimer and it's just totally messed up I'd like to apologize. Anyhow that doesn't matter now because the next chapter is about to start!  
  
Daytime show review: Last time on "How long can I wait?" ....  
  
Back in Kasumi's cabin Hayabusa and Kasumi are locked in a passionate kiss. Hayabusa lightly rubbed her cheek with his fingers, which drew shivers down Kasumi's spine. He smiled and traced his hand past her hips to her legs then leaned up to break the kiss. Surprisingly, Kasumi leaned into the kiss the more he tried to break it. He laughed and held her face so that she couldn't push up anymore, and so that he could stand again. She looked at him and wondered what would come next.  
  
::the story switches over to a couple roaming aimlessly in the woods. It was 2 hours away from sunset but the sky was still very dim::  
  
The evening birds were singing their beautiful songs, casting shadows on the grassy roads.  
  
"Kisumo- Hayate we've been walking for a half an hour shouldn't we be there by now? And will you stop holding my hand I think I can manage alone thank you." He blushed once more and forgot that he was still holding onto her. He instantly let go as soon as she mentioned it.  
  
"Hayate- Sorry. It shouldn't be long now."  
  
"Kisumo- I heard men have no sense of direction you better not get us lost"  
  
"Hayate- Relax, It should be just over this hill." There were a number of hills in sight but she figured it might be the next one up ahead. They walked over it and saw nothing.  
  
"Hayate- Its just over this hill" They walked up to the next hill and still nothing.  
  
"Hayate- Its just over this hill" They continued this for about 10 minutes  
  
::10 minutes later::  
  
"Hayate- It's just over this hill"  
  
"Kisumo- Will you give it a rest?! You said that a long time ago and we past maybe 20 hills! Your going to get us lost."  
  
"Hayate- Please. We're not lost"  
  
::sunset hit and the moon is up. Its 8:33PM::  
  
Hayate is on his knees. "Hayate- We're lost!!!!" He cried to himself and takes a deep breath.  
  
"Hayate- Oh God!" Kisumo looked at him pitifully with her arms crossed.  
  
"Kisumo- Get up you big baby. I knew my keen woman intellect would come in handy." She walked past him grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him behind her.  
  
"Kisumo- What's that like an 11th finger or something?"  
  
"Hayate- Something like that" He knelt before her and laid her back down on the ground, positioning himself.  
  
"Kisumo- Ch- Chotto matte!"  
  
"Hayate- What?"  
  
"Kisumo- What are you gonna do with that thing?" He smiled  
  
"Hayate- You'll find out. Prepare yourself." He didn't give her a chance to back out of this. He tried to let her just get past the suffering and take her into a second stage of pleasure. He quickly thrusted into her and kept going at a mediate pace. She screamed and leaned forward crying. She wanted to bite him a first but then the feeling faded away and she began to want more. She moaned louder as she once again became more and more close to her second climax.  
  
"Kisumo- motto.motto kudasai" He did as she requested and thrusted harder and pushed deep inside of her, while doing so he suckled her bouncing breasts. He felt himself about to let go inside of her; he quickly pulled out and replaced himself with his finger. He did this until he calmed down then entered her again. She hugged his neck, her muffled into his chest.  
  
"Kisumo- Hayate I feel it. Please make it happen again. Just a little more" He picked up his pace and held onto her legs. She soon climaxed and he felt himself about to climax as well. He pulled himself out just in time. He didn't want to make her life miserable by impregnating her; he only wanted to make her happy. He fell back and she lay on top of him, both of them breathing heavily. She kissed Hayate and he returned her loving kiss.  
  
He again whispered something in her ear right before she drifted off. After a while of looking up at the sky he fell asleep happy and relieved of keeping his feelings away from her. ::changes scenes:: Hayabusa is found lying in his bed reading a book with only his boxers on. He yawned and raised one of his hands to cover his mouth letting the book drop only to see Kasumi with her teddy bear and pajamas on. He jumped.  
  
"Hayabusa- Oh its you. Don't sneak up on me like that. What are you doing here?" She quickly hugged him.  
  
"Kasumi- Hayabusa-sama can I sleep with you?" He smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Hayabusa- Of course you can love." She smiled and jumped under the covers with him. She kissed his cheek and was about to lie down until he grabbed her chin and pulled it back towards his face. He gave her a kiss with some tongue this time then let her lay down. She blushed and hugged the teddy bear she had brought with her. Hayabusa had won it for her when she was 9. He smiled and turned the lights out.  
  
"Hayabusa- Goodnight Kasumi" He laid down wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Kasumi- Goodnight Hayabusa-sama." She smiled to herself and couldn't sleep until an hour passed by. "I love you" were her final words before drifting off.  
  
::screen fades into the story::  
  
Kisumo opens her jewel-like eyes and sits up yawning. She reaches high in the air, then rubs her pale colored stomach. She looked around for Hayate but he didn't seem to be anywhere around. "N-nani?....Hayate?" She quickly rushed to her pile of clothes and dressed herself, looking around frantically for him.  
  
"Kisumo- Hayate?! Doko.." She spotted him a distance away from her, a bit upset he didn't answer her but relieved he didn't leave her either. She stormed over to him with her hands on her hips. "You cant just leave a girl like that and then not answer when she calls! What kinda guy leaves a naked girl on the ground?" She squinted her eyes, her face still looking upset. "I bet you were justa looking weren't cha buddy?" ::He smiled and turned to look at her.  
  
"Hayate- Yeah I was looking. What of it?" He raised an eyebrow while asking. She gave him a blank look not expecting him to talk back so quickly.  
  
"Kisumo- Eh...ehhhhh?" She got extremely close to his face, and examined him. She opened his eyes and mouth, then checked his forehead to see if he had a fever, holding her chin with her other hand, looking very doctor- like. "Hmmm.." He leaned forward and kissed her, and without a second thought she pulled back, giving him the most confused look she had. "Alright! Who drugged you?! I know you cant be the same Hayate. Someone must have told you something to.brainwash you." One of her eyes were bigger than the other as she stared him down. "You've gone.brave. I don't know whether to thank Buddha or run." Hayate stood from his resting place and looked down at her.  
  
"Hayate-You know I completely forgot what we came all the way out here for." H looked out in the open, then back at her. "Heh, no matter! Lets go home." H started off through the thick grass and up the hill. Kisumo hurried infront of him.  
  
"Kisumo- Oh heck no! Uh uh! I'm leading this time. We're out here in the first place cause of your poor sense of direction!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him along over the hills and in the right direction of where they came from, also stopping by a nearby village to pick up Kasumi's apology treat. Meanwhile back at the cabins Ryu was getting ready to go out to train bright and early. He looked to the sleeping Kasumi who was clutching onto a pillow he switched places with so he could get up. He sat down and patted her rear.  
  
Hayabusa- Oi.Jo-chan its time to get up. He shook her but she didn't want to seem to budge. He smiled and picked her up carrying her outside to the Clan's reservoir of water. He set her on a raft and pushed it into the water making sure she didn't drift to far by holding a rope to the end. He then called out to her when she was at least four feet away from shore. "Kasumi! What are you doing out there in the water?! Its not safe there, you know with the sharks not being fed yet!" He blinked for a second and she just seemed to vanish, suddenly a force was pulling his head back.  
  
"Kasumi- Na-Nani?!" She looked around on top of his head, gripping to his hair as her legs were crossed around his neck. "Sh-sh..sh-shark?! Doko?!" He looked up at her, his face was masked by her small but powerful hands.  
  
"Hayabusa- Jo-chan.its time to get up now. He smiled and walked back to her cabin with her attached to his head, he eased into the door so as not to knock her off; he then pried her from him and set him on her floor. "Get dressed its time to eat, then we have to train." Her eyes were slowly closing, he used his fingers to lift her eyelids. He looked into her burnt orange eyes "Hear me? Get up now." He kissed her cheek then walked out closing the door behind him leaving a now awake, bright red Kasumi. She quickly dressed herself and came out walking slowly to the eating house. She sat at the table while Hayabusa cooked away in the kitchen area. Not to long after she entered, Kisumo holding the hand of her brother who stood behind her, his face now turning its normal shade of red now that he was in the presence of his his sister and Hayabusa, was huffing and puffing. Kisumo let Hayate's arm go and sat beside her Kasumi, she slammed down the strawberry millie fillie.  
  
"Kisumo- Here's your freakin' gift...I hope you like it." She sat at the table a bit grumpy from not eating, being tempted by the smell of Kasumi's pastry treat. Kasumi sniffed over the box and caught the familiar scent of strawberries in a baked crust. She smiled widely and quickly opened the wooden box.  
  
"Kasumi- Wow! Arigato gozaimasu! She laughed a bit and was getting ready to dust it off reaching inside when it was pulled away and was replaced by a piece of fried fish on a bed of rice. "Hm?" She blinked and looked up at the person who's arm was attached to her plate. Hayabusa had the box in his hand and pushed the plate up to her.  
  
"Hayabusa- Don't spoil your breakfast."  
  
"Kasumi- But its mine! Gimmie gimmie! She reached her arms out opening and closing her hands quickly. Hayabusa shook his head and put a set of chopsticks in her hands.  
  
"Hayabusa- Food first, dessert later." She pouted.  
  
"Kasumi- Strawberry millie fillies is food. Its just a better kind." Kisumo reached over and took her plate along with her chopsticks.  
  
"Kisumo- You crazy girl? Nothing is better than Hayabusa's cooking ne? She smiled at Hayabusa as Hayate gave a disappointed look seeing that she still had a thing for Hayabusa. Kisumo started at Kasumi's plate as Hayabusa walked back in the kitchen and put a plate infront of Kasumi, Hayate, and himself.  
  
"Hayate- Doomo arigato." He too ate trying to match Kisumo's speed. Kasumi crossed her arms and sat there with a pout, acting like a child, ofcourse that's what she was so it was alright. Hayabusa smiled at Hayate and watched him for a while then looked at Kasumi while eating his own food. He just sat there looking at her knowing she felt his eyes on her. She ignored his stare and kept her eyes on the food that was infront of her.  
  
"Hayabusa- You should eat."  
  
"Kasumi- I'm not hungry."  
  
"Hayabusa- Don't be that way, you know I'm only looking out for your health."  
  
"Kasumi- I'm just lost my appetite."  
  
"Hayabusa- I doubt you'll get anything else until lunch. You cant have dessert before your meal, that rule stands until your 15." She looked up at him in shock.  
  
"Kasumi- 15?! That's almost.16!" She counted but it took so long she said the next best thing. "Do you know how long that is?!"  
  
"Hayabusa- Yes I know how long that is.lean to the right." She did as he said as he leaned to his left as an arrow with a letter attached shot past him and dug into the wooden wall behind him. Kasumi looked behind her to see if anyone was there but whoever it was had dashed off as soon as the arrow was in flight. Hayabusa pulled the paper from the arrow and read it. Everyone was quiet and looked at him in curiosity.  
  
"Hayabusa- We have a job offer."  
  
"Kisumo- Job offer?"  
  
"Hayate- Where?" Hayabusa looked up with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Hayabusa- Edo castle." Kasumi turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Kasumi- Do you know what for?"  
  
"Hayabusa- The Red Dragon Clan are planning to set fire to it." Kisumo jumped up and ran outside to the emergency mission horn. Clan members instantly dropped everything and ran to their cabins to dress in their ninja outfits. She came back and grabbed Kasumi's hand.  
  
"Kisumo- Come on.!" She took her back to the cabin as Hayate and Hayabusa ran off to their cabins and they all changed then met with the other members into an assembly. Hayabusa told the Clan's elder the news."  
  
"Elder Aijirou- Alright! Listen up! The Red Dragon Clan are planning to burn down the Edo Castle! Your jobs are to look out and capture these people! Find out what their intentions are for doing such a thing and bring the information back to me! Secure the perimeter and protect the castle! Is that understood by all?!" He put his arms behind his back as the entire clan raised to fingers with their right hand, then brough it to the left side of their chest three times yelling, "Shinobi!, Shinobi, Shinobi!!" The Clan leaders, including Hayabusa himself, moved from behind Elder Aijirou and split into their separate Clans among the crowd, then teleported to their destinations with weapons in their hands.  
  
Next time on "How long can I wait?" The girls are held hostage and are turned into some type of slave women! Is this what the Red Dragons really want? It is a Clan made entirely up of males. Some bad stuff could happen but you gotta wait to see!  
  
Author's Note: Not to bad for a comeback eh? Well I know its been long and I'm sorry but you wouldn't believe the things I've been through. Also! I'd like to promote a coming fanfic having to do with my other darling Inuyasha! ::sigh:: What a guy.and his brother's a cutie too. Anyhow just look out for it alright and tell me how I'm doing! Ja-ne! 


	2. Trouble in Edo pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any DOA characters. Only various characters are mine and mine only. "Early Authors note" Ahh.I'm sorry about spelling and all that from the last chapter I really just wanted to set it up so I kind of just skipped the spell check. I'll have a more readable chapter 4 up today.  
  
Daytime show review: Last time on "How long can I wait?" ...  
  
"Hayabusa- Jo-chan.its time to get up now. He smiled and walked back to her cabin with her attached to his head, he eased into the door so as not to knock her off; he then pried her from him and set him on her floor. "Get dressed its time to eat, then we have to train." Her eyes were slowly closing; he used his fingers to lift her eyelids. He looked into her burnt orange eyes "Hear me? Get up now." He kissed her cheek then walked out closing the door behind him leaving a now awake, bright red Kasumi. She quickly dressed herself and came out walking slowly to the eating quarters. She sat at the table while Hayabusa cooked away in the kitchen area. Not to long after she entered, Kisumo holding the hand of her brother who stood behind her, his face now turning its normal shade of red now that he was in the presence of his his sister and Hayabusa, was huffing and puffing. Kisumo let Hayate's arm go and sat beside her Kasumi, she slammed down the strawberry milliefuiellie.  
  
"Kisumo- Here's your freakin' gift.I hope you like it." She sat at the table a bit grumpy from not eating, being tempted by the smell of Kasumi's pastry treat. Kasumi sniffed over the box and caught the familiar scent of strawberries in a baked crust. She smiled widely and quickly opened the wooden box.  
  
"Kasumi- Wow! Arigato gozaimasu! She laughed a bit and was getting ready to dust it off reaching inside when it was pulled away and was replaced by a piece of fried fish on a bed of rice. "Hm?" She blinked and looked up at the person whose arm was attached to her plate. Hayabusa had the box in his hand and pushed the plate up to her.  
  
"Hayabusa- Don't spoil your breakfast."  
  
"Kasumi- But its mine! Gimmie gimmie! She reached her arms out opening and closing her hands quickly. Hayabusa shook his head and put a set of chopsticks in her hands.  
  
"Hayabusa- Food first, dessert later." She pouted.  
  
"Kasumi- Strawberry Millie fuiellies is food. It's just a better kind." Kisumo reached over and took her plate along with her chopsticks.  
  
"Kisumo- You crazy girl? Nothing is better than Hayabusa's cooking ne? She smiled at Hayabusa as Hayate gave a disappointed look seeing that she still had a thing for Hayabusa. Kisumo started at Kasumi's plate as Hayabusa walked back in the kitchen and put a plate infront of Kasumi, Hayate, and himself.  
  
"Hayate- Doomo arigato." He too ate trying to match Kisumo's speed. Kasumi crossed her arms and sat there with a pout, acting like a child, ofcourse that's what she was so it was all right. Hayabusa smiled at Hayate and watched him for a while then looked at Kasumi while eating his own food. He just sat there looking at her knowing she felt his eyes on her. She ignored his stare and kept her eyes on the food that was infront of her.  
  
"Hayabusa- You should eat."  
  
"Kasumi- I'm not hungry."  
  
"Hayabusa- Don't be that way, you know I'm only looking out for your health."  
  
"Kasumi- I'm just lost my appetite."  
  
"Hayabusa- I doubt you'll get anything else until lunch. You can't have dessert before your meal, that rule stands until your 15." She looked up at him in shock.  
  
"Kasumi- 15?! That's almost.16!" She counted but it took so long she said the next best thing. "Do you know how long that is?!"  
  
"Hayabusa- Yes I know how long that is.lean to the right." She did as he said as he leaned to his left as an arrow with a letter attached shot past him then dug into the wooden wall behind him. Kasumi looked behind her to see if anyone was there but whoever it was had dashed off as soon as the arrow was in flight. Hayabusa pulled the paper from the arrow and read it. Everyone was quiet and looked at him in curiosity.  
  
"Hayabusa- We have a job offer."  
  
"Kisumo- Job offer?"  
  
"Hayate- Where?" Hayabusa looked up with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Hayabusa- Edo castle." Kasumi turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Kasumi- Do you know what for?"  
  
"Hayabusa- The Red Dragon Clan are planning to set fire to it." Kisumo jumped up and ran outside to the emergency mission horn. Clan members instantly dropped everything and ran to their cabins to dress in their ninja outfits. She came back and grabbed Kasumi's hand.  
  
"Kisumo- Come on!" She took her back to the cabin as Hayate and Hayabusa ran off to their cabins and they all changed then met with the other members into an assembly. Hayabusa told the Clan's elder the news."  
  
"Elder Aijirou- Alright! Listen up! The Red Dragon Clan is planning to burn down the Edo Castle! Your jobs are to look out and capture these people! Find out what their intentions are for doing such a thing and bring the information back to me! Secure the perimeter and protect the castle! Is that understood by all?!" He put his arms behind his back as the entire clan raised to fingers with their right hand, then brough it to the left side of their chest three times yelling, "Shinobi!, Shinobi, Shinobi!!" The Clan leaders, including Hayabusa himself, moved from behind Elder Aijirou and split into their separate Clans among the crowd, then teleported to their destinations with weapons in their hands.  
  
::screen fades into the story::  
  
The young Hayate sat in a tree along with the other members of Hayabusa's Clan. He leaned back against the bark of the tree, sighing.  
  
"Hayate- Man.. this is boring. There hasn't been any sign of anyone for the past." He looked at his watch. "3 hours.I think I'm getting splinters in my butt ya know?" Kisumo rolled her eyes and looked down at him.  
  
"Kisumo- Would you stop complaining? This is a mission, please try to be serious."  
  
"Hayate- I am serious. I just get tired of waiting around for the enemy to attack. As big of an announcement the Elder made I thought we'd be kicking butt by now. The Red Dragons..Somebody save me."  
  
"Kisumo- Shut up. They could be anywhere. I have a feeling they're already here; we just don't know where yet.  
  
Kasumi sighed and let her eyes wander around the district. She blinked as she saw a stripe of something move from behind one tree to the next. Her reflexes caused her to jump up and search around.  
  
"Kasumi- I think they're here. I just saw something." Hayabusa looked in the direction she was for about 5 minutes there was nothing.  
  
"Hayabusa- Are you sure? You're eyes could just be playing tricks on you." She shook her head.  
  
"Kasumi- I'm certain." Not long after she'd said so hundreds of Red Dragon troops flew from behind obvious and not so obvious hidings. They were practically surrounding the perimeter. Three by three in a triangular formation they attack. The strongest plus two weaker allies took on a strong opponent while superior and the rest of the weaker members went for the weakest of the Shinobi. Two groups of a trio took on Hayate and Hayabusa while one superior took Kasumi and another Kisumo. (Now, pay attention this might be a little tricky. This section is broken up into individual fights going on at the same time.)  
  
~Hayate~  
  
The strongest of the three stayed in the back left corner, it was a male. He held a sword that was almost the length of Hayate himself. His eyes were cold and had a swirling type appearance the red representing the dragon and the man's natural brown coloration. They moved in their already formatted pattern back and for then quickly on the command of the right corner's voice. Soon the male shouted out something Hayate just couldn't understand before they swiftly ran towards him. One by one they took a swing. The front, the left, the right, all rotating positions while advancing on him. With his excellent reflexes he dodged the first three attacks sending a blow to the nose to he person who controlled the front of the triangle. He reached back and pulled out a kodachi one that resembled his sisters. He took a slash at the left corner then jumped up and gave him a spin kick to the head. The blow was taken but not before the mysterious man could wave his mighty sword and slice at his abdomen. Both fighters separated. Hayate sheathed his kodachi then went for the first person, which was the front of the triangle and dove forward then vanished only leaving a mere image of himself going at the front. His real image was then seen at the feet of the boy. A crushing blow to both knees sending them back and out of position. They boy cried out once before falling forward to the ground. Hayate laughed then backed away.  
  
"Hayate- How does it feel to be kneeling the other way? You remind me of a grasshopper." A smirk came to his lips as he then whipped out his kodachi and at the blink of an eye it was seen through the weakest of the three, the right corner's throat. The eyes of the young man dazed out before his now suffocating body fell to the ground. He looked at the superior of the three. "Too easy.now its your turn" The man just laughed and got into stance.  
  
"Hayate-I've got all the time in the world" He got into stance as well. "I can stand like this forever."  
  
"Superior left- You're fooling yourself boy.time is up. I'm here to stop your clock".The two great warriors dashed towards each other. Only the streak of their clothing could be seen to the normal human eye..  
  
~Kasumi and Kisumo~  
  
Meanwhile the girls were back-to-back handling just about anyone who could go one on one with them. Unfortunately two more than superior fighters surrounded them. Kasumi had her game face on but was trembling on the inside. She looked at both of their opponents and just wanted to scream for help but that would show she was a weak member and would definitely be their first target. Instead she whispered back to Kisumo.  
  
"Kasumi- What should we do?" Kisumo also had on her game face seeming as though she were growling at the boy who'd appeared on her end of the stick.  
  
"Kisumo- I don't know yet.just.don't move until I say so. If you have any ideas feel free to take charge." Kasumi shook her head.  
  
"Kasumi- I'm not ready for this kind of action. just want to go home."  
  
"Kisumo- Don't wimp out. Try to stay strong you can cry all you want to when we get home" Kasumi took sort of an offense to her comment. She stood up straight and turned around. Her face had an aggravated expression.  
  
"Kasumi- I don't want to cry! And I'm not scared!" She stormed toward the man in front of her and pushed him to the side. "OUT OF MY WAY!" She left the man with quite a stumped look along with everyone else. Kisumo turned around and followed her passing the man as well.  
  
"Kisumo- Wait I didn't mean it like that" The two men of the Red dragon looked at each other before one actually got hit in the head with a stone. His train of thought came back and he ran towards the girls pushing the man both had passed causing him to get back into action. He followed. Before both girls had known it they'd been snatched up. The men ran off with them of course not without getting a well-earned fight from the frustrated Kasumi. Girls of the Shinobi were all being taken. Even the women of the Red Dragon were stealing females.  
  
~Hayabusa~  
  
Without further delay Hayabusa used his natural abilities to wipe out the two inferiors. His next target who was really not that much any greater of a warrior shook in fear as he saw how quickly he'd dusted off his troops as they were nothing. Hayabusa kept his straight expression and walked towards him slowly. The man didn't back down from him. As Hayabusa kept his pace moving towards him he charged at an impressive speed. Hayabusa chuckled and closed his eyes before running towards him he crouched down and leaned forward taking his opponent by the wrist and slicing him through the abdomen with his powerful hand, speeding past him. The man wavered and dropped his sword, which dug into the ground before he passed out from shock and fell face first into the ground. Hayabusa stood and was about to give his final farewell to the warrior until he heard the scream of women all around him. He frantically looked around for Kasumi and Kisumo in particular. An unusual look of uneasiness fell upon him.  
  
"Hayabusa- Where are they? ...Where?! How could they be gone?!" Out of frustration he took his sword and effortlessly sent his blade through a tree more than 2ft thick, then punched it down. "Damnit!!" Hayate stumbled with injuries and lacerations all over his body, though his battle was victorious for him.  
  
"Hayate- Whats..ugh.happened? Where are the girls?" Hayabusa quickly went to his aid and caught him before he had a chance to fall to the floor. He wrapped his arm around his neck.  
  
"Hayabusa- They took them.."  
  
"Hayate- Who's they?" His voice instantly became a lot more serious.  
  
"Hayabusa- The Red Dragons.They're all gone and they took all the girls they could." His hands balled up. "What the hell do they want with them."  
  
"Hayate- I swear to God if they lay one finger on anyone." Hayabusa looked at him. Then spoke before taking off, leave surrounding where they stood.  
  
"Hayabusa- Seriously now, you're in no condition to be planning ahead. Lets get you home first then we'll plan. Don't worry. We'll definitely get them back.."  
  
::the screen fades out into a large dark area only streaks of light against brick walls and some if any women from the Shinobi Clan all chained to the wall::  
  
Crying was heard everywhere from the women, girls and women in as much as their 40's. Two familiar faces were held together also attached to the wall. Kisumo held Kasumi in her arms and looked on at the other frightened women. She started to cry herself. Kasumi laid passed out in her arms but her conscious body shivered still in shock.  
  
Next time on "How long can I wait?" What will happen to the women of Shinobi? Will their fate draw near or is it time for the men to claim their females back? It's the true definition when the term survival of the fittest comes to play. Stay tuned for the next episode and see how our heroes deal with this situation in "What's mine, stays mine"  
  
Authors note: yes, I've slowed down a lot. I'm really sorry I'm trying just give me a little more time I wont disappoint you. ::bows:: thank you for being loyal readers! Ja na! ^_~ -Animerican 


	3. Trouble in Edo pt 3

Trouble in Edo pt 3  
  
Disclaimer- Ofcourse none of the original DOA characters are mine. And if some character's name is used or something like that in the future when a new game comes out its just merely coincidence.but before it is I'll be sure to mooch off some payment from tecmo saying they stole the char from my story ^_^ ::ish a mean thing to say but ish true:: otay enjoy!  
::scene fades into the story::  
  
Kisumo shook Kasumi lightly trying to bring her back to consciousness..  
  
"Kisumo- Kasumi-chan..Kasumi wake up."  
  
Kasumi's burnt orange eyes opened up slowly. The room suddenly turning a little dim as her eyes got use to the darkness. She moaned softly and sat up looking at Kisumo.  
  
"Kasumi- Kisumo-chan? ..Where are we?..Where's Hayabusa and Hayate?" she looked around noticing all the women who were chained and crying, then looked at herself seeing she was also chained. She pulled a bit then slowly started to become violent trying to get herself free. "Ah! What is this?!"  
  
Kisumo restrained Kasumi.  
  
"Kisumo-Just stop before you hurt yourself.There's no way our of them. I cant even teleport free. I think there is some kind of mind paralyzing system somewhere that keeps your body from I don't know.make that kind of movement." She turned her, looking into her eyes.  
  
Kasumi's eyes filled with tears. She laid her head upon Kisumo's shoulder as she thought about Hayabusa and her brother.  
  
"Kasumi- Where are all the guys?"  
  
"Kisumo- I think they just took the women." She shook her head "What a sick tribe. I've heard they don't allow women to be part of it so I guess they're just looking for fun. I wish one would try something stupid."  
  
"Kasumi- I wanna go home." Kisumo looked down to her.  
  
"Kisumo- I know, me too. I'm sure the male half of our tribe will be coming to get us as soon as they find out where we are. I'm sure of it" With that said, the door opened. Randomly a couple of the rival tribe members walked around picking out the best looking first. To the back a couple came. Kasumi turned, her grip on Kisumo tightening and vice versa. "They can't have us.we have to protect each other." They held up lanterns to each face. Soon the two were spotted in the corner. Quickly Kasumi and Kisumo were unchained and pulled from each side. Kasumi held onto Kisumo with everything she had.  
  
"Kasumi- No! No, let go of me!" She kicked and struggled to hold onto Kisumo who was using as much effort to hold onto Kasumi.  
  
"Kisumo- I'm not letting go!" She kicked the man who was wrestling with her in the face, getting a small lead to regain a good grip. A hand was wrapped around her face pulling her back that way. "Mmm!" She was really ticked now. A second helping hand was used to finally pull the two apart. They were immediately dragged away from each other and put in separate rooms all alone. Kisumo wasted no time trashing the place trying to find a way out or even a weapon that might help her in any way. She scoped the area thoroughly. "There's got to be something. Eh?" She heard the doorknob starting to turn. She looked around climbing to the top of the bookshelf trying to camouflage herself with books and what not. 'Geeze not even 10 minutes before they come for you'  
  
The young man looked around the trashed room. "Huh? ...Where's the girl? I'm sure they assigned one here. Hm.." He looked up at the ceiling and at the top half of the room. He noticed a small pair of feet in hiding with a low grow growl. He turned and seemed as though he was about to leave before instantly the bookshelf broke as he cut it into large boards.  
  
"Kisumo- Ah!" He grabbed her pinning her to the wall.  
  
"Young man- Look.don't be such a smart ass. You're cute so I'd hate to mess up your pretty face. Or maybe as soon as we're done I can just remove this pretty head from its body and preserve it on my shelf." Kisumo's eyes widen as she was struck with light fear.  
  
"Kisumo- Eh..Y-.you're sick.......Let me go!" She tried to shove him aside "Let go I said!''  
  
::meanwhile Kasumi..::  
  
Kasumi was hiding under the bed stuffing clothes and other things on both sides of her. She moved to the far back of the bed by the wall trying to make as little noise as possible. 'Kasumi- Where are you guys? Please come get me I don't know what to do.' This time it was a much older man. He grinned walking over to a chair already hearing her whimpering from under the bed. He shut the door and sat down.  
  
"Man- What is the purpose of hiding my dear? You can't stay under the bed all night now can you? I'm sure you're hungry, you haven't eaten since this afternoon and its already 10 o clock." Kasumi placed her hands over her ears. She curled up trying to tighten her muscles so that her stomach wouldn't growl loudly. 'Kasumi- Kisumo..'  
  
::the screen fades again to the male duo at home::  
  
Hayabusa was busy patching up Hayate.  
  
"Hayate- We have to leave now there's no time for this, don't you understand?"  
  
"Hayabusa- I understand completely, but you cant be too hasty in times like this. There." He stood up finished with placing bandages all over him. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his solid black ninja uniform. "We're leaving in 2 hours.at midnight, so go get dressed and prepare yourself cause its definitely gonna get ugly." The weather turned from its warm comfortable atmosphere to a thunderstorm. Hayate went to go get dressed in his shinobi uniform.  
  
Midnight came, and Kisumo and Kasumi were steadily keeping themselves from harms way in one way or another, relying on their own minds to get themselves through until the men came to get them. An ambush of the shinobi males surrounded the dragon's quarters. On the dot the men swiftly charged in taking out the guarding fleet of dragon's who protected the outside of the fortress. It was an all out war. Hayate was forced to stay and keep Hayabusa's back only in emergencies because of his injuries. He was not quite well enough to go out by himself and take on random fighters. Being a backup man pissed him off but he knew Hayabusa was only looking out for him.  
  
A sounding alarm called to all of the dragon warriors and all of the men who were fooling around with the women of the clan were forced to leave and help fight with the others. The Shinobi's were already inside just eating their way through and spreading like a bad disease as how the dragon's leader "Kereru" puts it.  
  
He stood at the very top of the fortress, leaning over the cement edge to signal his men in. "Kereru- Attack now!"  
  
::screen fades into black::  
  
I'm really sowwy you guys I know I keep making excuses not putting up more chapters. I'm taking my inuyasha one down because well I just couldn't keep up with my logs and it just fell apart so.maybe some other time. But I am gonna finish my Rurouni Kenshin fanfic and I'm gonna add another one to it a short chaptered but multiple chapter story. Sounds fun hm? Alright.sorry again. 


	4. How you like them apples?

Disclaimer- Of course none of the original DOA characters are mine. And if some character's name is used or something like that in the future when a new game comes out its just merely coincidence.but before it is I'll be sure to mooch off some payment from tecmo saying they stole the char from my story ^_^ ::ish a mean thing to say but ish true:: otay enjoy!  
  
::Daytime TV announcer comes on::  
Last time on How long can I wait?.....::music plays, if ya got an mp3 whatever you're listening to obviously::  
  
Kasumi- "Where are all the guys?"  
  
Kisumo- "I think they just took the women." She shook her head "What a sick tribe. I've heard they don't allow women to be part of it so I guess they're just looking for fun. I wish one would try something stupid."  
  
Kasumi- "I wanna go home." Kisumo looked down to her.  
  
Kisumo- "I know, me too. I'm sure the male half of our tribe will be coming to get us as soon as they find out where we are. I'm sure of it" With that said, the door opened. Randomly a couple of the rival tribe members walked around picking out the best looking first. To the back a couple came. Kasumi turned, her grip on Kisumo tightening and vice versa. "They can't have us.we have to protect each other." They held up lanterns to each face. Soon the two were spotted in the corner. Quickly Kasumi and Kisumo were unchained and pulled from each side. Kasumi held onto Kisumo with everything she had.  
  
::scene skip::  
  
Hayate- "We have to leave now there's no time for this, don't you understand?"  
  
Hayabusa- "I understand completely, but you cant be too hasty in times like this. There." He stood up finished with placing bandages all over him. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his solid black ninja uniform. "We're leaving in 2 hours.at midnight, so go get dressed and prepare yourself cause its definitely gonna get ugly." The weather turned from its warm comfortable atmosphere to a thunderstorm. Hayate went to go get dressed in his shinobi uniform.  
  
::2nd scene skip::  
  
An ambush of the shinobi males surrounded the dragon's quarters. On the dot the men swiftly charged in taking out the guarding fleet of dragon's who protected the outside of the fortress. It was an all out war. Hayate was forced to stay and keep Hayabusa's back only in emergencies because of his injuries. He was not quite well enough to go out by himself and take on random fighters. Being a backup man pissed him off but he knew Hayabusa was only looking out for him.  
  
A sounding alarm called to all of the dragon warriors and all of the men who were fooling around with the women of the clan were forced to leave and help fight with the others. The Shinobi's were already inside just eating their way through and spreading like a bad disease as how the dragon's leader "Kereru" puts it.  
  
He stood at the very top of the fortress, leaning over the cement edge to signal his men in.  
  
Kereru- "Attack now!"  
  
::scene fades into the new episode::  
  
Kereru's men sprung into action leaving all of the women safe for the time being. One of Kereru's minions appeared next to him.  
  
Minion- "Kereru-sama"  
  
Kereru- "What is it?"  
  
Minion- "Our entire force is down 78% already because of the unsuspected ambush, do you have any strategy plans that we could use since our men are clearly out numbered?" Kereru turned to the man.  
  
Kereru- "Sound the hell alarm.You all are getting pathetic that we would need such a last resort option so soon."  
  
Minion- "But what about the women?"  
  
Kereru- "What about them? They aren't ours and if we want, we can go steal another rival's female league. Now don't ask such stupid questions anymore. Go!" The man looked up then hung his head in shame, bowing then like lightening was gone. He turned and walked down into his evacuation chamber. A rhythmic beating sound filled the air as the remaining alive dragons tried to move to retreat. A large metal fence dug up from the ground and surrounded the quarters like a gigantic cage. Only a few shinobi got inside before he cage completely shut.  
  
::scene fades over to our heroes::  
  
Hayate grabbed an injured but still alive dragon by the collar. Glaring and growling almost as he threatened the man.  
  
Hayate- "Where are the females?!" Without waiting to hear his response he punched him square in the mouth to let him know he was serious, knocking out a few teeth and loosening others.  
  
Dragon member- "Ahhh!" He cried out in pain already having broken bones. Hayate was readying his fist for another one. "No, don hit me again!" He moved his arms in front of his face to shield him. Hayate shook him by the collar.  
  
Hayate- "Where are they?!!" Feeling really pissed off and merciless.  
  
Dragon member-"They're inside, scattered throughout the building in different rooms. But you'll never get to them.the cage is almost completely closed and will be put to flame, then the cage will collapse on top of the whole area!" Now knowing that seriously pissed him off, he punched him again knocking him out then stood up calling to Ryu who was slapping guys around all about.  
  
Hayate- "Ryu! We gotta get inside before the cage catches fire, its gonna collapse and kill them all!" Hayabusa turned hearing his name called.  
  
Hayabusa-"What do you mean its gonna kill them all, they gotta have some kind of escape route if they all retreated back into the castle right? That's where we need to capture the remaining people" Some guy came screaming and yelling while his back was turned with some nun chucks, before the man could swing the back of Hayabusa's fist was raised clocking the guy between the eyes. He dropped unconscious. Hayate blinked.  
  
Hayate- "Wow.very Bruce Lee.Well.That's all this guy here told me so I don't know where it is"  
  
Hayabusa-"Maybe you should've asked him where the emergency exit was BEFORE ya decided to knock him out hm?" Hayate laughed.  
  
Hayate-"I guess so. But enough sitting here we need to get in before the cage closes!"  
  
Hayabusa went to tell another leader that there was an escape route somewhere and to find it and capture the other dragons before running with his comrade up to the top of the cage and across it trying to get to the last bit of space. To help out the cage started to flame up from the bottom working its way to the top. The fire quickly grew up their backs now chasing them to the last opening of the cage sending both men yelling out their minds.  
  
Hayate-"I think my shoes are on fire!"  
  
Hayabusa-"Just keep running!" They were panting like dogs trying to escape the heat until finally they dove through the now completely shut cage. Hayate fell over onto the ground catching his breath.  
  
Hayate-"I see a technique to get our squad to run faster." Hayabusa had the strangest look on his face.  
  
Hayabusa-"I could've sworn the fire stopped chasing us.but..its still kinda hot" Hayate looked up at him with a drunk expression then gasped as his eyes widened. He pointed.  
  
Hayate-"Your uniform is on fire! Stop, drop, roll! Stop, drop, roll!" Hayabusa yelled, dropping to the ground and rolling around all over the place. Hayate sighed in relief as the fire was put out. "Man, I'm glad you're ok." Hayabusa stood up his back section of this pant legs scorched up.  
  
Hayabusa- "Dude.lets just go." Hayate shrugged and followed Hayabusa as he went off. Soon Hayate slowed up and grabbed Ryu by his shirt, stopping him and showed him to a guy who looked like he couldn't move at all. It seemed like he was.abandoned almost. Hayabusa looked at him and nodded. Hayate ran over to him. Hayate took a good look about to smack him up for a couple of answers but he looked like he wasn't a dragon at all.  
  
Hayate-"Hey.are you part of this clan here?"  
  
Man-"No I'm actually from the subarashii akumu clan. I don't know why I'm here but I've been trying to escape for some time. But my legs are very numb, I haven't been to a doctor in a couple of months"  
  
Hayate-"Well do you know the way out besides the front?"  
  
Man- "Yeah it's just down this hallway actually, right at that wall. It's a door" Hayabusa pushed it open, it lead to an underground tunnel which probably came out in the wooded area somewhere.  
  
"Hayabusa- Hayate, put the guy down in the tunnel." Hayate gave him an odd look.  
  
"Hayate- What?"  
  
"Hayabusa- We need to evacuate all of the girls, he'll be safe down there until we get back then we'll pick him up and take him out with the rest of us."  
  
Man-"Really? Thank you so much, I really appreciated" Hayabusa nodded.  
  
Hayabusa-"Yeah, just put in the good word for our clan when you get home I don't need anymore rivals right now." Hayate went to take him down the steps of the tunnel then ran back up. He stopped then turned around.  
  
Hayate-"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the hid some girls around here would you?" The man looked up.  
  
Man- "I overheard them saying some were in separate rooms and some were down in the large cellar below"  
  
Hayate- "Thanks we'll be right back!" He ran over to Hayabusa.  
  
Hayabusa- "Alright, I'm faster so I'll go upstairs and open all the doors. You go downstairs and find the cellar and let all of the rest out then meet me back here, make sure you get ALL of them"  
  
Hayate-" Aww man, how come I gotta go in the scary downstairs part?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
Hayabusa-"Just get going. Hurry, before the cage collapses on top of us" He took off before he could get another word in. Hayate stomped his foot and ran back to the guy to ask how to get to the cellar then ran back through the hardly lit stone hallways alone. Hayate was mocking Hayabusa as he looked for any type of door.  
  
Hayate- "I'm faster.HN.send me through this creepy place." After a while he'd start to hear women talking, sobbing, and chains moving about. He stopped and called out. "Hey! Can anyone hear me?! It's Hayate Ein, from the Shinobi! I'm here to rescue you ladies if you could just tell me where you are I'm gonna help you get out!" The girls moved around a lantern, moving it to the door to where he could see the light. He went in and opened the door, quickly breaking all of the chains with his awesome fists. They helped each other also. As soon as they were all out he asked. "Is that everyone?.alright then, lets go, stay together and follow me!" He turned out of the room taking them back through the hallways.  
  
::scene fades to Hayabusa breaking into every room with a group of girls behind him, also helping to set free the other women::  
  
Hayabusa grumbled to himself.  
  
Hayabusa-"Come on.where are they..where's Kasumi and Kisumo." He stood up stopping and looking around running to a random door and busting it open. Kisumo came running towards the door with a lamp about to swing. He ducked, dodging her. "Hey wait I'm on your side! Give me that!" He took the lamp from her. "Help me find Kasumi." Kisumo smiled. He threw the lamp down and took her wrist running out.  
  
Kisumo- "You guys came. I'm so glad" He started to turn down one hallway but was stopped by Kisumo, and pulled the other direction. "We were brought from this way and they dropped her in one of these four rooms. She took the two on the left and he took the two on the right. Hayabusa broke into the first door as Kisumo broke into the one across. "Kasumi?!"  
  
Hayabusa- "Kasumi?!"  
::inside one of the rooms::  
  
Kasumi heard her name called twice. She hurried from under the bed and moved up to the closed door banging and kicking it. Kasumi- "I'm here! Open the door!" She went to turn the doorknob but it was locked on both sides, you couldn't get in or out without a key or in this face force, which she didn't have too much of right now. Kisumo moved over to the next door.  
  
Kisumo-"Move back from the door Kasumi we're gonna break it down!" Kasumi backed off to the side as the door came crashing down. She ran out to hug Kisumo then Hayabusa. Kisumo smiled. "Ah come on now, we gotta go you can hug later. Check that room just in case." Hayabusa check the other room across from them and indeed a girl was inside. The five of them called the now free women to go down one last hallway and set free about 17 more before heading downstairs.  
  
Kasumi- "Why are we running so fast?"  
  
Hayabusa-" This place has an activated cage that covers the whole place, and impressively its completely in flames. We don't have too much time before the cage collapses on top of us and burns everything to the ground. But there's an underground evacuation tunnel the dragons have. We'll meet Hayate and the others down there, we might even run into the remaining dragons." After about a quick minute Hayate was standing at the top of the stairs heading down into the tunnel and picking the injured man up, and moving to the head of the group.  
  
(if ya want something a lil more fun to do while your reading, flcl's ending theme "ride on shooting star" is nice background music while your imagining all this stuff happening ^_^. ) Hayate- "Follow me now!" He took off being followed by the rest. Hayabusa sent Kasumi, Kisumo and the others in first making sure they were all in before going down himself and shutting the door. He stayed at the tail of the squad.  
  
Hayabusa- "Hurry! This tunnel could also collapse on top of us, given the right amount of pressure!"  
  
The ground started to shake as the cage started to break and tumble to the ground. Hayate stumbled over his feet and fell onto his face, being tripped over some.  
  
Hayate- "Wha?!"  
  
Hayabusa- "Hurry up and get out of here!" One of the girls helped Hayate back up showing him to the opening right at the end.  
  
Rei (the girl) -"Come on its right there!" They all shoved to get out, some forced to wait and move because of the small exit and crowd behind them. Groups of four and three came out at a time, with the occasional small person squeezing through. Hayate got out after a couple of shoves.  
  
Hayate- "oof.geeze..I didn't know women were that strong.my chest hurts."  
  
Soon Kasumi and Kisumo were out, waiting for Hayabusa to come out with the flood of girls. They could soon see him coming up from the steps but out of nowhere a burning tree fell in front of the exit. A couple of girls pulled them away before it landed on them. Kasumi's eyes widened as she pulled at the girl towards the exit. Hayabusa was stuck in there with Chikara, another one of her friends.  
  
Kasumi- "No! We gotta help them!"  
  
Girl- "You can't get near it, no one can move it, it's on fire you'll get burned!"  
  
Kasumi- "Get off of me, I'll do what I want!" Hayabusa called to her from inside.  
  
Hayabusa- "Listen to her don't get near, I can get us out of here!" She stopped fighting and put all of her weight down on the ground. He pulled out his katana. He turned back to Chikara. "Get back some, this could fall right down the steps." Chikara moved back a little but also stayed close enough that they couldn't get to each other if something happened. He cut the large tree in the center across then, up and down, and then diagonally before kicking through, he grabbed her into his arms and rushed through the flame, safely getting them both through to the outside.  
  
Kasumi's face lit up once they were out, pushing back against the girl so she'd let go. She had a loose grip now that she had calmed down so it didn't take much for her to get away. She immediately attached herself to both of them.  
  
Kasumi- "You're ok!" Hayabusa winced.  
  
Hayabusa- "Ah, ah." He put Chikara down and patted Kasumi's head.  
  
Kasumi- "What's wrong?" She looked at his legs; the part where his pants were previously burnt off, he himself was now a little burned. "You're legs."  
  
Hayabusa-" It's fine, just a little burn." Kasumi's facial expression turned a little hateful as she turned around and started running off. "Where are you going?!"  
  
Kasumi- "I'm gonna pay someone back for all of this!" Kisumo ran off too.  
  
Kisumo-" I hear ya, anyone else who wants to help get some payback lets go!" Just about everyone left with them. Hayabusa started to go after but Hayate stopped him, putting the guy down.  
  
Hayate-"Who'd think my sister would start an angry mob of women at 12." He shook his head. "You stay here with this guy, I'm going to the other side to get the rest of the shinobi, and you two need to go to the infirmary. He also went off.  
  
Meanwhile back to the mob.  
  
They caught up with the dragons after about 15 minutes, slowing down and getting low so as not to be seen, they were resting, sitting around, talking about just random things including revenge. Kasumi looked back whispering.  
  
Kasumi-" Everyone get someone your own size and if they're not your own size anymore, get someone else who equals to their size. No mercy, but keep the leader down until I all of the troops are out. We can all get a piece of him then.Go!" She stood up charging in. Girls were everywhere slapping men around like rag dolls. After most of them were out they threw some in a circle with their leader. They finished taking out the minions before one by one each girl got a hit at the Kereru. They slapped him conscious after he passed out one time then kept going.  
  
He actually had the audacity to swing back but that was his mistake, he seemed to be ganged up on then and beaten until he was in a critical state.  
  
Kereru- "Ugh..uh.." He was black and blue all over with a swollen jaw and a bit of shedded blood.  
  
Kasumi- "I bet you'll think twice before you mess with us again." Kisumo, always having her back moved up behind her flipping him off.  
  
Kisumo- "Yeah jackass."  
  
Kasumi- "How ya like them apples?" She started to move off taking the rest of the girls away some still going back for a last minute clobber.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Author: Wow ^_^ fun huh? This one was really long I hadn't planned on it being so big. Next time on "how long can I wait?" Hayabusa gets treated and the man stays with the clan for a while. Everything is just back to its regular honky dory self, ooo I think another guy comes in the picture.he's really cute and doesn't at all look his age, they say age equals wisdom, can you guess who it is? (actual chapter 7 with deleted chapters included) "Me and my big mouth" 


	5. Me and my big mouth aka Love is funny

Disclaimer- Of course none of the original DOA characters are mine. And if some character's name is used or something like that in the future when a new game comes out its just merely coincidence...but before it is I'll be sure to mooch off some payment from tecmo saying they stole the char from my story ^_^ ::ish a mean thing to say but ish true:: otay enjoy! ( oh yeah and guys, incase you haven't noticed, this is a tv sitcom, it makes it more interesting no? s'like watching television cept..reading it. The TV is here ::taps her forehead:: )  
  
::Daytime TV announcer:: Last time on "How long can I wait?" Naturally the girls of the shinobi clan were rescued by our favorite two heroes Hayabusa, Ryu and Hayate, Ein. It wasn't easy. Afterwards Kereru got the beat down of his life and it seems all is well. Lets return home shall we? ^_^  
  
Ryu and the "man" were taken back to the clan's quarters in an isolated area far in the woods away from the hustle and bustle of the streets that heavied itself with cars. (I know what your thinking...if there was an Edo incident why are there cars around? I know Edo was renamed Tokyo I believe a long time ago and Edo castle doesn't even exist anymore, but ;.; it just sounded cool, so lemme alone! =. ) The man was looked at and given some medicine and was under 24-hour surveillance, while Ryu's legs were covered with antibiotics and bandage wraps. He was placed in a wheelchair even so he wouldn't rip anything by walking. He was also told not to train for ATLEAST two weeks, which was like telling the man not to breathe to his ears.  
  
Hayate was currently chasing his sister and new girlfriend in a towel, because they'd stolen his clothes and ran off with them when he was sitting in a hot spring. As soon as he caught up to them he took them both over his shoulder and teleported back to the spring, throwing them in. Of course Kisumo wasn't going in without him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down into the water. Kasumi jumped on his head pushing him down into the water.  
  
Kasumi- "Rrrr! You idiot you know I hate being wet with clothes on, you did that on purpose!" She was gonna get cold after a while. She really just preferred to be dry and warm. Especially when she had her shoes on. Kisumo looked at her, pulling her off of him so that he could breathe.  
  
Kisumo- "Aww don't be so mean to him, he's only playing."  
  
Hayate returned to the surface gasping for air as if he was on the brink of death a few seconds ago. He turned to her and stuck his tongue out.  
  
Hayate- "Yeah so lay off"  
  
He got out of the water and climbed on top of a large cement block that looked over the fence of the spring into the crowd of the clan.  
  
Hayate- "You should learn to be more respectable to the king!" He raised his hands up in the air with a "rock on" sign on both hands. "Yeah, bow down!" Just then his towel fell and he was basically flashing himself to everyone. The two behind him tried to hold it in until some lady in a distance called to him.  
  
Lady- "Whoo! Hey, nice pecks Hayate!" That's when everyone turned to see him and busted out with laughter.  
  
Kasumi and Kisumo could neither hold it in anymore. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. He quickly retrieved his towel from his feet and wrapped it back around his waist, hurrying back into the spring to sit with the most embarrassed look on his face. He was a dark red in the face. Kisumo was laying over the edge while Kasumi didn't have the strength to stand anymore, she laughed so hard her legs gave way and she fell into the water, having to get back up before she drowned.  
  
Hayabusa came rolling into the fence laughing it up himself. "We could've done without the free peep show Ein." Hayate turned to glare at the girls with a lighter blush but still an embarrassed look.  
  
Hayate-"It wasn't THAT funny, give it a rest already" The covered their mouths seriously trying not to laugh...at least not in his face. Kisumo's eyes filled with water as she tried to keep her cool but it was hard not to laugh if you looked directly at him. She had to turn around.  
  
Kisumo- "Alright alright..." As for Kasumi it was too much to bear. She climbed onto the surface to lay on the ground because she couldn't support herself when she was laughing that hard.  
  
Kasumi-"My stomach hurts from laughing."  
  
Hayate-"Ahahahaha! That's right, yuk it up Kas..." He rolled his eyes. Kisumo couldn't keep a straight face with Kasumi dying right beside her. She only triggered her own laughter. Hayate turned to face Ryu now since he was the only one who he could talk to without them laughing in his face. "Anyways...why are you in a wheelchair?"  
  
Although Hayabusa wasn't laughing he still had a smile on his face taking a minute to suck it up and be a friend really wanting to do the same as the girls.  
  
Hayabusa-"They said I had to stay off of my legs so I don't rip anything in my leg, they want to make sure the outside heals up pretty good until I start jumping around and all that. I told them I didn't want to be in this stupid thing..." As he was talking an identical man walked up behind him finishing his sentence.  
  
"But I insisted you stay in it until you get better." Hayabusa blinked and turned around. At the sound of someone she adored's voice Kasumi popped up.  
  
Kasumi- "Hayabusa-sama! ^_^" Yes...it was Hayabusa-SAMA. Kisumo sat up and looked to Kasumi then Hayabusa.  
  
Kisumo- "Sama?"  
  
Ryu turned to face her.  
  
Ryu-"That's right you've never met him before. This is Hayabusa, Shiro, my father. Kasumi got up and ran to him with her arms wide open, she jumped for him but he caught her with his arms out a distance away from him. *I'm gonna have to refer to them by their first names since there are two hayabusa's in the story now*  
  
Shiro-"Maybe we should wait until you're dry hm Kasumi?" Kasumi giggled girlishly, her face lighting with a small blush and a smile from ear to ear. Shiro put her down and walked over to Kisumo with his hand out. "Hello."  
  
Kisumo extended her hand to shake his. "Wow...I didn't even know Hayabusa had a father, especially during training. You'd think he was born from some sort of military test tube pod or something."  
  
He laughed. Ryu responded to her.  
  
Ryu-"If you think I'm tough get one day with him and you'd be glad to do things my way afterwards."  
  
Kasumi ran to grab Kisumo's hand and put it to her side while she took Shiro's in her own and pulled him along out of the caged spring and towards the kitchen area.  
  
Kasumi-"Hayabusa-sama are you hungry? I can make you something to eat, I bet you just got here hm?" Shiro chuckled at her cuteness.  
  
Shiro-"I suppose I am a little hungry...but wouldn't you prefer to change into some warm, dry clothes first?" She blinked and looked down.  
  
Kasumi-"Oh....that's alright I can do that later." She looked back at him before he picked her up after ringing out her sash on her kimono so he wouldn't get too wet.  
  
Shiro-"Where's your cabin at?" She pointed about 42 degrees behind her. He carried her off so that she could change and not catch a cold. Kisumo watched in silence for a minute then spoke up.  
  
Kisumo-"What's her problem?" Hayate rung his towel out then wrapped it around his waist as he climbed out of the water.  
  
Hayate-"She's got a dumb baby crush on him. Everybody knows it, including Hayabusa-sama. Its almost sad."  
  
Kisumo-"You've got to admit he isn't bad looking at all. He's quite handsome. He looks just like Hayabusa just a little older, and I do mean a little. How old is he anyways?"  
  
Hayate-"Well its been a couple of months...he should be...in his early 30's around 32-35 now." She smiled with a small laugh.  
  
Kisumo- "Is he married?"  
  
Hayate-"Kisumo!"  
  
Kisumo-"I'm just joking geeze...don't have a cow..." She went off to the cabin as well to change into some dry clothes. Kasumi was just coming out as she went in, Shiro was standing at the front door waiting for her. She smiled walking inside while they went off to the kitchen area.  
  
Kasumi jumped onto his leg hugging it, never wanting to let go. She got the message across pretty clear. Shiro plucked her from his leg and picked her up into his arms. He playfully kissed her forehead and patted the top of her head before putting her down as they arrived to their destination. That ear-to-ear smile returned on the bronze-haired child. Man was she in love...or at least the early stage of it. But Ryu was a lot older than her and then she had a thing for his dad too. When you put it like that it sounded sick but they could've been easily mistaken for twin brothers. Kasumi ran back inside of her cabin to dry and dress soon returning to Shiro, taking his hand and taking him back to the kitchen. She would prepare him some lunch knowing his trip here was rather long....but soon there would be good stories and training from the master himself.  
  
Author: Dah...I'm sorry it took SOOOOO long honestly I wasn't done but I want to at least have something out that lets people know I'm still alive. My writing creativity has been on E and I almost forgot I was writing one. Sorry ;.; I'll do better. 


End file.
